


Have you ever?

by chisheccid



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisheccid/pseuds/chisheccid
Summary: ¿Como pueden dos palabras acabar la tranquilidad de Robin?¿Alguna vez lo has sentido? Sentir que el mundo se desparrama por dos absurdas palabras que a la final no te llevan a nada
Relationships: Nico Robin/Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 3





	Have you ever?

**Disclaimer:** One piece le pertenece a Oda, yo vengo acá solamente para dejar salir mis delirios.

 **Notas de la autora:** Este fic data del 2011, lo subo remasterizado acá para ahorrarles los posibles calambres al ojo que pudieran existir, sin embargo, la versión original se encuentra en ff.net, por si quieren ir a ver los errores que hay, la trama y la esencia del fic no cambian, solamente se editó faltas de ortografía, errores de puntuación (Que a la fecha tampoco es que sea una experta) y quizás una que otra redundancia, no los canso más, que disfruten de la lectura.

…

**Have you ever?**

—¿Alguna vez has sentido desfallecer? ¿Sentir que el mundo se te viene encima por culpa de dos estúpidas palabras que al final no te llevan a nada?... ¿Lo has sentido, Luffy-san?

Así empezaba aquella plática repentina incitada por la morena, Luffy se quedó aturdido ante el comentario inesperado.

—¿Alguna vez has temido perder algo que ni siquiera es tuyo? — Robin, al parecer no dio importancia a la expresión anonadada de su capitán, es más, ni siquiera pareció percatarse de la intensa mirada que le dirigió Luffy, y sencillamente siguió hablando— ¿Lo has sentido?

Luffy, aún con un trozo de carne en su boca intentó hablar, pero no podía, no podía siquiera pronunciar una frase sin sentido porque los cabos estaban demasiado sueltos hasta para eso. Una leve brisa resopló el ambiente y la bandera pirata se ondeó en lo alto del Sunny, todo quedó en silencio, un silencio poco común en el barco, tal vez todos estaban extremadamente agotados por la reciente batalla que habían tenido con esos piratas que sabe Dios de donde habían salido. Nami se encontraba en el camarote, mientras que los ahora no tan enérgicos Usopp y Chopper descansaban en la proa. Brook tomaba un vaso de leche mientras que Sanji en un vano intento trataba de cocinar algo sin lograrlo. Franky se hallaba en el taller reparando sus partes rotas y Zoro, como de costumbre, reposando en la camilla por orden estricta del doctor oficial.

El vuelo de una parvada de gaviotas rompió el silencio provocado por las preguntas de Robin.

—No entiendo. — dijo el capitán con seriedad, era obvio que el conjunto de palabras anterior había logrado confundirlo por completo.

—No es nada…— Sonrió como de costumbre. — olvídalo.

Luffy estiró sus brazos hasta el mástil principal y con la velocidad de un rayo trasladó su cuerpo elástico hacia ese extremo.

Robin continuó divagando, tal vez recordando, un suspiro se escapó por entre sus labios y miró perdidamente hacia el horizonte, hacia la promesa de una nueva isla.

No había más para pensar, decidió tumbarse en su silla de sol para leer un poco y quizás así, desaparecer todo aquel asunto que había nacido hace no más de dos horas.

El cuerpo aún le dolía y una hinchazón en su cabeza le recordaba que estaba en la realidad, y es que Robin había estado acostumbrada a desvanecerse a sí misma entre las páginas de sus libros para olvidar su existencia. Ahora, aparentemente no era necesario, pero la costumbre y la sed de conocimiento habían forjado así su personalidad. Una lágrima la traicionó, delató abiertamente que algo no estaba bien en ella.

¿Acaso alguna vez pudo hablar de sus sentimientos? Solo aquella vez que se le “permitió” expresar su deseo de vivir. ¿Alguna vez hubo necesidad de mostrar afecto? Y las imágenes pasaban por su mente como miles de flashazos disparados al mismo tiempo, allí estaban sus queridos “Nakama” palabra que hasta hace poco había llegado a entender. ¿Acaso alguna vez fue necesario entregarse al amor de un hombre? No, lo que había hecho antes fue como pago a la hospitalidad, por así decirlo, de aquellos apestosos líderes de organizaciones secretas… Ni siquiera un atisbo de placer en aquellos absurdos encuentros.

Otra vez las malditas imágenes de un pasado bochornoso, poco digno y lleno de mentiras, y las lágrimas invisibles que corrían por la noche, pero luego todo eso desapareció, se acostumbró, mató su alma y corazón para no hacerse daño y lograr aquella figura y personalidad por la cual era cotizada.

Apartó el libro de su rostro, pues ya no tenía sentido seguir observando aquellas líneas difusas que ahora no comprendía por haberse perdido en sus pensamientos. El ocaso estaba cerca y no había rastro de tierra, y eso para Robin empezaría a convertirse en un problema. No podría desaparecer en la ciudad para que nadie indagara sobre su extraño comportamiento.

Otra vez a divagar…

¿Alguna vez sucumbió al deseo? Nunca, siempre supo cómo comportarse, como fingir un clímax en el momento adecuado y siempre supo cómo ahogar la rabia contenida después de que un ser sudoroso se apartara de ella y la dejará allí, con las luces apagadas y el frío entrando por la ventana.

Crocodile…

El hombre al cuál más odió de entre todos esos que la habían escogido. No solamente su belleza y fortaleza habían sido explotadas, sino también su sabiduría, para ella lo más sagrado…

Recordó aquella vez primera que invadió el barco de los Mugiwara, los conoció a todos, incluyendo al que ahora era el culpable de sus pensamientos, aquel día se alejó así como había llegado, fugaz y sin aviso.

Cerró los ojos un momento, respiró profundamente y volvió a abrirlos, trató de enfocar a la persona que miraba el horizonte desde el otro extremo, no pudo, así que nuevamente sus ojos se escondieron tras sus párpados.

Las memorias la atacaron una vez más, una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro al recordar el primer coqueteo que le dirigió y que al parecer surtió efecto, una sonrisa bastó para desorientarlo, se ganó a cada uno de la tripulación con el tiempo, ¿Pero él? Él no… Ni siquiera pudo utilizar con él sus mañas más débiles… No, no era eso, simplemente no quería, y es que este, a pesar de ser un completo ignorante, un salvaje parlante, tenía algo que la enloquecía, y no solo eso, sino que también la había puesto a dudar acerca de su corazón marchito hace tiempo.

¿Qué era eso que la exaltaba?

¿Qué era eso que hacía latir su corazón con fuerza?

¿Alguna vez sintió esa loca necesidad de estar por siempre junto a una persona?

Otro intento, abrió los ojos y distinguió el azul oscuro del cielo, había anochecido ya, y a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, la silueta seguía inmóvil, en el mismo lugar distante del Sunny.

Lo maldijo por lo bajo, ¿Cómo pudo atreverse? Decirle eso cuando estuvo a segundos de quedarse inconsciente.

“Te amo” Había dicho mirándola a los ojos mientras le sostenía la mano… Chopper le había aplicado un poderoso sedante que lo dormiría en cuestión de segundos. No pudo decir nada, su presión había disminuido y fue allí cuando decidió salir a tomar aire y se había encontrado por casualidad con su capitán.

Reformuló sus pensamientos y llegó a una conclusión.

¿Acaso ella también lo amaba? Y si era así ¿Cómo podría definir al amor? O solamente estaba confundida ya que nunca en su vida había sentido algo parecido, ¿Y si sólo se trataba de una terrible atracción?

Cerró los ojos nuevamente y decidió poner su mente en blanco, lo estaba logrando, pero un ruido a su costado la hizo reaccionar.

Allí estaba, solo en pantalón, exhibiendo esa gran cicatriz que cruzaba su pecho y que ella hacía tiempo moría por acariciar. Sus miradas se cruzaron inevitablemente.

El sonrió.

Ella no hizo nada.

—¿Alguna vez has amado? — preguntó el espadachín con su voz indiferente, aunque con un aire a ternura.

—Nunca, Kenshin-san— respondió ella cuidadosamente.

Zoro puso cara de decepción y con clara intención de marcharse se dio vuelta.

—Pero podría empezar a hacerlo si me enseñas. — Un brazo fleur agarró el filo del pantalón negro que Zoro utilizaba en ese momento.

Zoro, así de espaldas como estaba, sonrió.

**FIN**


End file.
